Frustrated
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella is frustrated in the way Edward is with her. He does something about it. Another Example in the Sexy Edward Contest! Dirty lemon fun :


**The sexy Edward contest:**

**Frustrated**

**By Jayeliwood**

**Type of Edward: Dominate/slutty **

**Character type: out of character**

**Story type: Vampire**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you'd like to see all the stories in this contest visit **

**Jayeliwood's profile and visit her favorite stories! **

**Also, the rules and guidelines are on her profile**

**_So, someone asked if they can mix more than one Edward... I say... GO FOR IT! The more the merrier. Just a warning, this is probably the crudest one shot lemon I've ever done. I've done darker ( no holding back, the first chapter, honestly one of my favorites) But I just want to give you some warning. Also, this is the first time working with dirty talking Edward. He's going to take practice I think..._ **

I was reading a book on the bed, Edward doing some work at the desk in front of me. The book was a romance, _of course_. The main character in the story was taking his beloved, showing her with everything he had how he loved her. He was bending her over and-

I shut the book with a little pop. I was beyond frustrated. Even as a vampire Edward was overly gentle with me. He turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised in question. "Is something the matter?"

"No," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're a poor liar," he sighed. He lifted from his seat. Edward sat on the bed beside me, resting his hand on my knee. "What's wrong?

I sighed, extremely glad I no longer blushed. "I love what we do together, you know that right?" I asked.

"Ah huh," he nodded. He waved his hand in front of him, wanting me to continue. I took a deep breath and shallowed.

"It's just... You're so gentle and careful. It's so frustrating sometimes. Every once in a while I'd like you to throw me on the bed and talk dirty to me." I blurted out. I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

His face grew amused. "Talk dirty to you?" He asked, a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Yes..." I muttered, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"So, you'd like it if I told you exactly what I wanted to do to you, in extreme detail. You'd enjoy that?" He clarified.

"Duh!" I couldn't stop my sarcastic response. He chuckled in return.

He leaned over and began to kiss my neck, his lips trailing their way up to my ear. "Isabella, do you want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Edward..." I mumbled, looking away, embarrassed again.

"Tell me." He commanded firmly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What should I start with?" He mused to himself. "Perhaps I should start with how I want to undress you."

He crawled up on the bed, straddling my waist. "I think I'll start with this shirt." He said as he fingered the buttons. "I think I'll unbutton it painfully slow. I know how you hate that. I love to get you frustrated. It makes you much rougher. It turns me on."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I cleared my throat. "You can do better than that." I said after a minute.

"I just got started," he ignored my attempt to get a rise out of him. "I'll peel the shirt off your perfect body, exposing your breast to me."

"I think I finally found something you're not good at." I attempted again. I was tired of him being so controlled.

I watched as he stiffened, his eyes growing dark with my words. I smiled smugly. He leaned forward and began to speak in a husky tone. "I think I'll bite your nipples through your bra next, ripping off the cloth with my teeth. Would you like that?"

"It's a start." I raised my chin, hoping he hadn't noticed my hardened nipples. I wasn't going to make this too easy on him. Of course, I was never that lucky.

It was his turn to smile smugly, his large hand kneading my breast through my shirt. "I think you like it a lot, Isabella. I've always been able to tell what you like. I know you like when I do this..." He trailed off one of his fingers and his thumb pinching my nipple, hard. I let out a loud, involuntary, moan. His smile grew, he licked his lips as he thought. "Do you like that?"

I nodded, my lips pressed together. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Tell me." He pinched harder.

"Yes!" I moaned, my head lulling back.

He ran his fingers over my shirt, his eyes sliding over my body smoothly. He touched one of the buttons, playing with it for a moment. His hand gripped the cloth tightly and ripped it off quickly, easily. I whimpered, biting my lip.

"You always liked it rough." He mused, his black eyes moving over my now exposed body. He grinned to himself as his hand brushed over the fabric of my black push up bra.

"I wouldn't know, you've never been rough." I quipped. His control was still too intact for my taste. This was a good start, but I wanted more.

He growled softly. He grabbed the front of my bra with both hands and ripped it away from my body. Before the torn fabric hit the floor his hands were on my breast, kneading them roughly. "Is this what you want, my dirty little wife? Or, is this what you want?" He lowered his mouth to my breast and bit my nipple. I screamed in surprise more than pain. My hands went to his hair, tugging on the ends.

"I can smell you becoming more aroused. It smells so sweet. I can't wait to taste you." He said, his voice dropping a few octaves.

I clawed at his shoulders, ready for some of his clothing to come off. He swatted my hands away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want you to take your shirt off." I whined.

He chuckled, frustrating me even more. I moved my hands towards his once again but he caught my wrist, his expression turning serious.

"No, we're going to do this my way." He said, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"We've always done it your way." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Aren't you feisty tonight? If you keep this up I might just have to punish you." He pursed his lips as he watched my expression.

I struggled against his grip weakly. He growled at my efforts. Using my wrists he rolled me on to my stomach. He straddled my waist from behind. He lowered his lips to my ear and began to whisper.

"I think after I rip your jeans off I'm going to slide my fingers deep inside your wet core. Maybe I'll even rub your clit, but I don't know, you've been a very bad girl Isabella. Will you be a good girl?"

I shuddered, taking a deep breath before answering. "Yes."

He released one of my hands gripping both wrist in one hand. He slipped his hand in between me and the bed. He skillfully undid my pants. With one hand he removed them, tossing the blue jeans to the floor. He groaned when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear.

He slid his hand underneath me again, going in between my legs. He began to rub the bundle of nerves between my legs roughly. "So wet already?" He pushed my hair away from my neck with his nose. He began to kiss the sensitive spot, lavishing it with attention. "God Bella, I love when you get this wet for me."

I moaned loudly, burying my face in the bed. He moved suddenly, the pleasant pressure removed from my body. I groaned, missing it instantly. "Where did you go?" I breathed.

"I simply went to get some insurance." He breathed against my neck, making me jump.

He rolled me over roughly, straddling my waist again. He was now shirtless, something balled up in his hands. He leaned down, kissing me passionately. His tongue danced with mine, massaging it in the most pleasant way. His hands slid up my arms, holding them upward.

I tried to pulled away quickly when I realized what he was doing. My hands were now tied to the metal frame work of our bed. "You can't be serious. That's not going to hold me." I raised an eye brow.

"You're right it won't. But you'll have to rip it to get out and you'll have to explain to Alice why you haven't worn the brand new dress." He smiled smugly before lowering his lips to my neck.

"Damn it." I muttered. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an evil genius?"

"No, they haven't." His lips twitched, trying to hide his smile. "I have to add that to my resume. Two medical degrees, pianist, and evil sex genius."

"I never said anything about sex." I said in a snappy tone. I was having far too much fun aggravating him.

"You are just trying to get yourself in trouble." He growled. He lowered his mouth to my breast and began to nibble on my flesh. I screamed out in pleasure.

He licked and kissed his way roughly down my stomach while his hands kneaded my breasts. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, holding me to him but he was having no part of it. He lowered himself even further. He looked into my eyes for a moment, his eyes as black as mine probably were, before lowering his mouth to my thigh. He bit down with surprising force. Not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark if we were human.

With no more delay he pressed his mouth to my center. He licked me furiously. Every time my body would twitch he'd growl, making me even wetter. "That's amazing! Keeping going, please!" I pleaded, my legs spreading further.

He growled again and forcefully shoved two of his fingers inside. I screamed out, the noise shaking my body. My eyes rolled I into the back of my head as I felt my climax coming. His mouth was far too good not to. So close...

And then he stopped. I growled loudly, the noise rumbling in my throat. He slid up my body and I realized he was completely nude now. "You don't think you're getting off that easy do you? You've been nothing but rude all night. I've got to teach you a lesson..." I smiled at the fact that he was really starting to get into this now.

"I am so scared." I said with a wicked little grin.

He lowered his mouth to my ear. "You should be. I'm going to fuck you so hard... I'm going to ram myself into until you scream my name. Will you be a good girl and scream for me?" He purred the last part. I swallowed, my body already trembling with the thought of it. He didn't wait for my answer to position himself on his knees in front of me.

He grabbed my legs, pulling me to the point where my arms were stretched completely above my head. He brought my legs up, resting them on his broad shoulders. With one hard movement he was deep inside of me. His hands clutched my thighs as he kept the even quick pace.

Our flesh slapped together in the most satisfying sound. My head lulled back as he continued to work me. There were no signs of strain on his face as he moved in and out of me, which frustrated me. Must he always be so good at everything?

I concentrated on not screaming. I would not give him the satisfaction so quickly. He was going to work a lot harder than that. And then it started...

"You are so tight, Bella... I love how I fit perfectly inside of you. You were made for me. You are mine, every part of you..." His finger tips dug into my flesh as he pressed harder.

My breathing sped up as I tried to from giving in. My body writhed on it's own, against my will. My back arched off the bed, pressing him inside me at an amazing angle.

"That's it... " He groaned as my walls tightened. My stomach jumped as he spoke. "Scream for me," he whispered.

"Edward," I moaned, unable to do anything else. My orgasm was flowing through my body in white hot flashes, my legs pulsating with the pleasure of it all.

"I said scream for me." He commanded, his thrusts becoming more powerful. The headboard knocking against the wall, dust from known places falling around us. His eyes were wide, his mouth a tight line as he tried to control himself.

I would have screamed no matter what he said at this point. New orgasms flowed through my body. I was shaking violently, my body more than half way off the mattress. "Edward! Oh, oh EDWARD! Damn it!" I screamed.

I ripped the dress to shreds as I pulled my arms away. I flipped him over to his back straddling his waist in one quick moment. We were facing away from the headboard but it still shoved into the wall as I rode him. He would probably have to fix the holes in the wall tomorrow.

His large hands went to my waist as he gripped me, helping me bounce on top of his rock hard erection. My eyes were shut tightly, my back arched as I enjoyed the powerful sensation. My, and his, legs were slick with the wetness he had created in me.

"I love watching your tits bounce. I always have." He said crudely in a strained tone. It simply turned me on more. I could tell he was close. I want to throw him over the edge with me.

"God, I love when you fuck me Edward." I breathed, running my hand over my own chest.

I watched as his eyes widened and he sucked in a heavy breath. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath.

With that we both fell over the knife's edge together. I fell forward on his chest. His arms tightened around my waist as he held me close to him. I kissed his flesh tenderly, running my nose along the hard ridge of his collar bone.

"We're going to have to do that more often." He whispered in my ear, causing me to giggle. I simply nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Rose tie me up, spank me and call me a whore!" Emmett shouted from somewhere outside the house. How did I not notice we had company?

"Fucking idiot," Edward mumbled under his breath. Just as he was about to shout back there was a loud pop.

"Ow! Why do you always hit me! Don't give me that look. You know it was funny!" Emmett defended.

"Did you know they were out there?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"No." He said sullenly, probably getting teased severally in his siblings minds. "What the hell do you want!?" he shouted.

"Dude, you should totally spank her. I bet she'd love it. Don't even think about it, Rose." There was a quick movement and another pop. Maybe Emmett did enjoyed getting spanked. He certainly eggs his wife on enough.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" Edward roared.

"Actually, he's right. You know there is a thunder storm tonight... " Alice chimed in. How many people were out there? I was about to have a fit.

"Should we be selling tickets to this or have you perverts had enough?" I shouted at the door, lifting off Edward a little bit.

"Alright, alright. We're going! We just wanted to see if you wanted to play some ball." Jasper said with a heavy sigh.

"No, thank you! We have plans for tonight." I grinned down at Edward. He raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Have fun! Oh, and don't worry about the dress. I ordered you another one." Alice called with a small giggle.

**Thank Alex for the ending (that's my husband) He has a warped mine. lol Funny though. **

**By the way, I'm not too much into the domination thing. lol I'm the dominate one in the relationship, so I guess thats why. But, I have a friend who's, well, a freak like that and she was explaining the different kinds of "submissive" and "dominate" and apparently the way Bella was acting has a special name. I'll just refer to it as "bitchy submissive" and I think my friend falls under that cagotory. She writes stories that make me blush. (No, it's not on here. It's in magazines. And to think... I've known her since the 8th grade... She's a total freak. I'm so proud -tear- )**

**So did you like it? Keep a look out for more examples and for more contest entries. There are almost 15 so far and I know there will be a ton more!**

**Just to let you know, there will probably be another lemon tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure which one. It's tied between Chef Edward, Jock Edward, Cowboy Edward (my personal favorite dirty fantasy at the moment... if you could see inside my head) and mythical. If you guys have any more Edwards you want to add to the list, send me an email. Oh and a couple people have asked about race car Edward. I'm putting that under Jock. Nascar is a sport (for some reason... lol no offense, I just don't get it. My daughter loves it.)**

**So, yea or no? Did you like? **


End file.
